


Six Students on Grind

by PikaPals16



Series: Six in a high school band [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Again lol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Group chat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but different au, but yea, chat fic, relationships eventually, technically inspired by 'my musical romance'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: ^if u know u know lol :3This is just a chat fic I made in the same au as ‘My Musical Romance’ but u don’t need to read that for this (tho it is highly recommended hehehe)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six in a high school band [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127261
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. the b e g i n n i n g

**Author's Note:**

> Lina- iamdonewithurshit  
> Anne- disasterbi  
> Jane- howamithesaneone  
> Anna- imfuckingbuff  
> Kit- matchmakertm  
> Cathy isn't here yet bc of things in the "real fic"
> 
> i'm sorry i keep mentioning it, i swear u don't need to read it if u absolutely don't want, but somethings do correlate to events in that fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as said in tags, relationships are not currently present, they will come later  
> but for context, anne and kit held auditions to put together a band, and ended up with these folks. the chap is set after the second rehearsal  
> that's rlly it tbh

_disasterbi added matchmakertm, imfuckingbuff, howamithesaneone, and iamdonewithurshit into a group chat_

_disasterbi renamed the group chat ‘the greatest band to ever live’_

**howamithesaneone:** i’m sorry, who’s this?

**disasterbi:** *rolls eyes*

**disasterbi:** its me, jane

**howamithesaneone:**????

**matchmakertm:** thats anne, this is kit

**howamithesaneone:** who’s everyone else then?

**imfuckingbuff** : sup it’s anna

**iamdonewithurshit:** i’m lina

**howamithesaneone:** oh right, thx

**disasterbi:** just how many bands r u in that u had to question this?

**howamithesaneone:** just u girls calm down i’m tired 

**iamdonewithurshit:** just take a nap

**howamithesaneone:** ha no thx

**iamdonewithurshit:** kit what is ur user?

**matchmakertm:** sweetie i notice things and act upon it

**imfuckingbuff:** did u know that if u spells ‘socks’ out loud, ur also saying ’Eso si que es’

**imfuckingbuff:** which is spanish for ‘it is what is is’

**disasterbi:** omg wow ur so smart

**disasterbi:** wait i realized that sounded sarcastic, its not i swear

_kitkit sent a private message to annieeeee_

**kitkit:** ur gay is showing

**annieeee:** im aware stfu

_imfuckingbuff sent a message to ‘the greatest band to ever live’_

**imfuckingbuff:** ur good, i’m just glad to be complimented by someone as pretty as u

_annieeee sent a private message to kitkit_

**annieeee:** iSDLKGJEWOVI

**kitkit:** smh

_howamithesaneone sent a message to ‘the greatest band to ever live’_

**howamithesaneone:** oh god don’t flirt in the chat

**iamdonewithurshit:** rule one no flirting in the chat

**disasterbi:** wtf who put u in charge?

**iamdonewithurshit:** me, bc i’m sane

**howamithesaneone:** *ahem*

**matchmakertm** : jane u can be the parent friend of the chat

**imfuckingbuff:** don’t u mean mom friend

**matchmakertm:** im not assuming genders

**howamithesaneone:** she/her cis, mom friend is good

**matchmakertm:** gotcha

**imfuckingbuff:** wait is no one gonna mention my amazing fact?

**matchmakertm:** is that even wat is means?

**disasterbi:** yes

**matchmakertm:** ur taking french shut up

**iamdonewithurshit:** she’s right, but how do you know that?

**iamdonewithurshit:** aren’t you in german?

**imfuckingbuff:** yee

**imfuckingbuff:** and can’t i just know things?

**iamdonewithurshit:** no

**howamithesaneone:** girls play nice

**imfuckingbuff:** r we playing? i’ll play with anne

**matchmakertm:** SDKLNSVOSJ

**iamdonewithurshit:** N O F L I R T I N G

**disasterbi:** for crying out loud i went to get food wtf is this?

**imfuckingbuff:** u wanna play, anne? ;)

**matchmakertm:** OMFG

**howamithesaneone:** anna pls stop flirting in the group chat, you’re making us uncomfortable

**matchmakertm:** oh no im thriving

**iamdonewithurshit:** just stop

**imfuckingbuff:** alright alright

**disasterbi:** ok who's free?

**imfuckingbuff:** are u asking me out? ;)

**howamithesaneone:** anna.

**matchmakertm:** sdglkhsl

**iamdonewithurshit:** S T F U

**disasterbi:** my dads being a piece of shit 

**disasterbi:** kit and i r sneaking out

**matchmakertm:** yeet hurry up

**howamithesaneone:** meet us at the park

**imfuckingbuff:** okie doki

**matchmakertm:** DOKI DOKI

**iamdonewithurshit:** wtf r u on

**matchmakertm:** G R I N D

**disasterbi:** grind

**iamdonewithurshit:**??

**howamithesaneone:** R U ON DRUGS???

**iamdonewithurshit:** what is grind?

**matchmakertm:** not drugs, thats for sure

**disasterbi:** like id tell u

**imfuckingbuff:** would u tell me?

(a moment)

**iamdonewithurshit:** oh look she doesn't answer

**howamithesaneone:** girls stop arguing

**matchmakertm:** we're sneaking out now

**imfuckingbuff:** aight

(a bit later)

**iamdonewithurshit:** omg r u gonna be late every single time?

**iamdonewithurshit:** cause you're not setting a good example to your band

**howamithesaneone:** catalina.

**howamithesaneone:** stop

**iamdonewithurshit:** I'M OLDER THAN YOU

**imfuckingbuff:** clearly not mentally

**iamdonewithurshit:** shut up

**matchmakertm:** srry we're late

**matchmakertm:** long story short got caught

**disasterbi:** and my dads a bitch

**howamithesaneone:** are you hurt?

**disasterbi:** nah its nothing bad

**imfuckingbuff:** if u need smthn i can run home

**disasterbi:** well be fine

**matchmakertm:** (just water)

**disasterbi:** kiiit

**matchmakertm:** take advantage of these things

**iamdonewithurshit:** just hurry up

**disasterbi:** im surprised u came in the first place

**howamithesaneone:** girls stop 

**disasterbi:** ok m u m

**matchmakertm:** we're here

(next day, just so the chap is longer)

**howamithesaneone:** btw i realize we haven't gotten each other's grades/ages and such

**iamdonewithurshit:** i'm older than you and that's all ya need to know

**disasterbi:** y dont we just go around the chat then

**iamdonewithurshit:** you shoud've been the one to initiate this, not jane

**imfuckingbuff:** shoul've

**matchmakertm:** how tf do u typo a typo??

**iamdonewithurshit:** shit

**imfuckingbuff:** shit

**disasterbi:** JINX

**matchmakertm:** ok imma just start by saying i'm 16, soph

**matchmakertm:** i'm the youngest but i will break your kneecaps so don't get any ideas

**imfuckingbuff:** specific

**matchmakertm:** i will do it

**iamdonewithurshit:** that's not possible

**disasterbi:** kit u have my permission to break catalinas kneecaps at any point in time

**howamithesaneone:** we will not be hurting each other

**howamithesaneone:** ty kit for actually answering

**disasterbi:** ok ok 

**disasterbi:** 17, senior

**iamdonewithurshit:** i'm older than you

**disasterbi:** dont give a fuck ur listening to me and kit no matter what

**matchmakertm:** or we will shove grind down ur throat

**disasterbi:** no shes not worthy of that

**matchmakertm:** cleanse the soul?

**disasterbi:** no oranges, and shes still not worthy

**disasterbi:** were sticking w the kneecaps

**matchmakertm:** aight

**howamithesaneone:** can we stop threatening each other??

**imfuckingbuff:** 17, senior

**imfuckingbuff:** i'm probably the youngest senior if anne doesn't also have a summer bday

**disasterbi:** march

**imfuckingbuff:** thought so

**iamdonewithurshit:** 18, senior

**matchmakertm:** we know

**disasterbi:** THE PPL WONT KNOW WAT WE KNOW

**howamithesaneone:** anyway i guess that means i'm the only junior, 17

**matchmakertm:** we can be non-seniors together

**imfuckingbuff:** u know i thought that kit would be more chaotic over text

**disasterbi:** scroll up ull see her death threats

**iamdonewithurshit:** ull?

**disasterbi:** oh im srry if old ppl cant understand

**howamithesaneone:** anne

**disasterbi:** god, ok ok

**imfuckingbuff:** i get ur point bo, but srsly, she's way more sane that i thought she'd be

**disasterbi:** bo?

**imfuckingbuff:** nickname

**imfuckingbuff:** don't like it?

**disasterbi:** no its fine, u can use it

_ kitkit sent a private message to annieeeee _

**kitkit:** i see ur gay

**annieeee:** s h u t u p

_ imfuckingbuff sent a message to ‘the greatest band to ever live’ _

**imfuckingbuff:** nice

**iamdonewithurshit:** i'm not calling her b o

**disasterbi:** who said i was gonna let YOU use it?

**howamithesaneone:** CAN WE STOP ARGUING PLS??


	2. the insult generator ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% of the randomness (as in everything except the first four) came from my friend's scratch project lol  
> https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/306942754/  
> ^check it out if ur interested

**disasterbi:** @iamdonewithurshit i hope u lose a t-tables

**howamithesaneone:** excuse me what?

**matchmakertm:** wtf?

**disasterbi:** @iamdonewithurshit u inattentive spud

**matchmakertm:** what r these insults?

**howamithesaneone:** why r u insulting catalina?

**matchmakertm:** more importantly, what are these insults?

**disasterbi:** i will send

 **disasterbi:** to kit only

**matchmakertm:** hear that bitches? 

**matchmakertm:** i'm special

**imfuckingbuff:** y don't i get to see?

**disasterbi:** im srry its a cousin thing

**matchmakertm:** TAKE THAT ANNA

 **matchmakertm:** GO LICK A TREE

**imfuckingbuff:** wtf???

**howamithesaneone:** why r we insulting each other????

**disasterbi:** @iamdonewithurshit I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING THROUGH YOUR FACE HOLE STFU

**howamithesaneone:** WHAT IS HAPPENING?

**imfuckingbuff:** calm donw

**matchmakertm:** donw

**imfuckingbuff:** shut up

**howamithesaneone:** srsly what is h a p p e n i n g ? ?

**disasterbi:** im telling catalina to go observe a forehead

**matchmakertm:** wsioghsdo

**imfuckingbuff:** lolll wtf is this?

**howamithesaneone:** can we not be sane for one day?

**disasterbi:** nope

**matchmakertm:** nah

**imfuckingbuff:** apparently not

**iamdonewithurshit:** U BITCHES WOULDVE GOTTEN ME IN TROUBLE IF I DIDNT HAVE MY PHONE ON SILENT

**disasterbi:** look who finally showed up

 **disasterbi:** u nosy gnome

**iamdonewithurshit:** ur insults suck

 **iamdonewithurshit:** now SHUT UP SO I CAN STUDY

**matchmakertm:** who studies during lunch break?

**imfuckingbuff:** if it's lunch how could u have gotten into trouble?

**disasterbi:** clearly she was wearing an elbow

**matchmakertm:** aldkjf what the hell?? lol

**iamdonewithurshit:** 1 elbows r a part of you dumbass

 **iamdonewithurshit:** 2 i'm in the library

 **iamdonewithurshit:** 3 I DO

**imfuckingbuff:** srry i'm kinda devoted to anne so i'll have to decline

**disasterbi:** wlkhgslghsldk

**howamithesaneone:** wtf is wrong with this chat??

**disasterbi:** we havent cooked hair, thats y were like this

**howamithesaneone:** excuse me?

**matchmakertm:** anne u suck at cooking, ofc we havent

**disasterbi:** shhhhhh

 **disasterbi:** hush u hairy baboon

**matchmakertm:** lkghjs

**imfuckingbuff:** (if anyone's hairy, it's henry)

**iamdonewithurshit:** oh shut the F U CK UP

**disasterbi:** we dont speak of his name

 **disasterbi:** that fucking bitch

**matchmakertm:** voldemort*

**howamithesaneone:** let's just not talk about him ok?

 **howamithesaneone:** considering what happened at the first rehearsal, it's not a good subject for our group

**matchmakertm:** wait HOL UP ik bout all yall except anna

 **matchmakertm:** a n n a ?

**imfuckingbuff:** don't ask, i'm lucky it was short lived

 **imfuckingbuff:** u on the other hand....

**disasterbi:** ok ur hot but back off mah cousin

**imfuckingbuff:** oh, u think i'm hot? ;)

**disasterbi:** SLKGHSDLGH

**iamdonewithurshit:** ANNA I THOUGHT WE GOT OVER THIS

 **iamdonewithurshit:** NO WINKY FACES IN CHAT

**matchmakertm:** for someone who continuously reminds us she's the oldest, ur srsly immature

 **matchmakertm:** guess ur just a mindless chicken

**disasterbi:** DAMMIT HOWD U GET THAT ONE?

 **disasterbi:** GO WEAR A BIG TOE

**iamdonewithurshit:** BODY PARTS R ATTACHED TO U

 **iamdonewithurshit:** AND SHUT UP SOPHOMORE

**imfuckingbuff:** oh shit

**howamithesaneone:** in the short amount of time i've known u all,

 **howamithesaneone:** i have learned never to insult kit's age

**matchmakertm:** u gullible left-pant leg

 **matchmakertm:** u creepy spoon

 **matchmakertm:** u strange coin

**disasterbi:** (permission to join)

**matchmakertm:** permission granted

**disasterbi:** u hairy big toe

 **disasterbi:** u mindless vacuum

 **disasterbi:** u mutant spoon

**iamdonewithurshit:** u already used spoon

**matchmakertm:** i'll make sure u remember to n e v e r

 **matchmakertm:** E V E R

 **matchmakertm:** insult my age again

**imfuckingbuff:** (so anne told me to message like this?)

 **imfuckingbuff:** (permission to speak?)

**matchmakertm:** permission granted

**iamdonewithurshit:** why r u all so scared of a sophomore?

**disasterbi:** shit u did it again

 **disasterbi:** id feel bad for u

 **disasterbi:** but ur a smelly chicken

 **disasterbi:** who needs to observe a sock

 **disasterbi:** and cook some slugs

 **disasterbi:** so i dont

**iamdonewithurshit:** i have no idea wtf that was

**matchmakertm:** u dont need to 

**imfuckingbuff:** ok so i was waiting for the right time to say this

 **imfuckingbuff:** f in the chat for catalina

**howamithesaneone:** f

**matchmakertm:** f

**disasterbi:** ill grant u that so f

**iamdonewithurshit:** i dont underslkgh

**imfuckingbuff:** what?

**disasterbi:** its been done

**howamithesaneone:** omg i see them

**imfuckingbuff:** me too

 **imfuckingbuff:** wait-

**howamithesaneone:** IM SRRY IS KIT HOLDING A FUCKING KNIFE?

**disasterbi:** no

**imfuckingbuff:** look again bo

**disasterbi:** oh

 **disasterbi:** its either her prank knife or the schools plastic knives

 **disasterbi:** its fine

**howamithesaneone:** HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO BRING A FUCKING KNIFE INTO THIS SCHOOL??

**disasterbi:** its fake

**howamithesaneone:** SHE COULD GET ARRESTED

**imfuckingbuff:** annie y r u so calm about this?

**disasterbi:** cuz

 **disasterbi:** also whats w the nicknames?

**imfuckingbuff:** u seem to like them so-

**disasterbi:** point taken

**howamithesaneone:** ANNE FUCKING BOLEYN DO NOT TELL ME U HAVE ONE TOO

**imfuckingbuff:** whoa back off, she's mine

**howamithesaneone:** A N N A

**imfuckingbuff:** srry

**disasterbi:** mines not as realistic looking

 **disasterbi:** and for kit, she has a permit

**howamithesaneone:** not a thing

**disasterbi:** it is a thing

**imfuckingbuff:** why?

**disasterbi:** shit happens

 **disasterbi:** shes had the permit since middle school

**imfuckingbuff:** wtf?

**howamithesaneone:** and no one cared??

**disasterbi:** its cool

**iamdonewithurshit:** i lost her for a bit someone fucking help me

**disasterbi:** u dug the hole, get out of it urself

 **disasterbi:** u cannibalistic spoon

 **disasterbi:** u mutant lunchbox

**iamdonewithurshit:** u little bsoifs

**imfuckingbuff:** and she's running again

**howamithesaneone:** r ppl filming this??

**disasterbi:** oh yea this happens everytime

 **disasterbi:** ppl r scared of her now so it happens less

**imfuckingbuff:** im filming this too

 **imfuckingbuff:** i need blackmail

**disasterbi:** send?

**imfuckingbuff:** ofc babe <3

**disasterbi:** dslkghsdoih

**howamithesaneone:** no blackmailing pls

 **howamithesaneone:** (but if u must, i want in)

**disasterbi:** oh fucking snap

**imfuckingbuff:** nicee

**matchmakertm:** she has been taken care of

 **matchmakertm:** but this thing is stronger than i thought

**iamdonewithurshit:** there's a fucking dent in my skin now

**howamithesaneone:** if there's no cut, it's fine

**imfuckingbuff:** u should be more worried bout ur reputation as "oldest in the band"

**disasterbi:** u creepy coal

**howamithesaneone:** anne. enough.

**disasterbi:** y cant i live in peace

**imfuckingbuff:** u can live w me

**matchmakertm:** say that again and ur next

**imfuckingbuff:** ok ok i'm srry don't kill me

**matchmakertm:** ur of no use dead

 **matchmakertm:** you'll just be next

**howamithesaneone:** one day of saneness

 **howamithesaneone:** is that too much to ask?

**disasterbi:** yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests welcome i guess


	3. anna's a flirt, anne's a mess, kit's protective, lina is done, and jane is just there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is essentially anna flirting w anne  
> bc y not?

_imfuckingbuff sent a private message to disasterbi_

**imfuckingbuff:** ok before i proceed

_imfuckingbuff changed multiple user names_

**babybo:** how come u added baby to my nickname?

**redhot** : cuz ur my baby, right?

**babybo:** sfdklghadsilghsl

**redhot:** ;)

**babybo:** were u bout to ask smthn?

**redhot:** oh yea, can u help me solve this math problem?

**babybo:** sure

**redhot:** 9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u)

**babybo:** is it a solve for x or....

**redhot:** no just simplify

**babybo:** aight

**babybo:** 9x - 7i > 9x - 21u

**babybo:** -7i > -21u

**babybo:** 7i < 21u

**babybo:** i < 3u

**redhot:** i <3 u too

**babybo:** thats the answer

**babybo:** W A I T

**redhot:** ;)

**babybo:** shglksd annaaaaa

**redhot:** i'm only stating the truth :)

**babybo:** sjgoiefh

**redhot:** how come all of ur keyboard smashes start with s?

**babybo:** no idea hehe

**redhot:** wyd?

**babybo:** eating, u?

**redhot:** waiting for those punctuation marks to disappear from the message u just sent ;)

**babybo:** SHGLKHSDFOI

**redhot:** <3

_matchmakertm sent a private message to imfuckingbuff_

**matchmakertm:** A N N A

_matchmakertm changed multiple user names_

**annesfuturegf:** what?

**annesfuturegf:** and what is this user?

**protectivecuztm:** i ship u hardcore

**protectivecuztm:** but WTH ANNA

**annesfuturegf:** WHAT DID I DO??

**protectivecuztm:** u flirted too hard

**annesfuturegf:**??

**protectivecuztm:** anne is completely dysfunctional thx to u

**annesfuturegf:** well at least ik it worked hehe

**protectivecuztm:** omfg she showed me the text

**protectivecuztm:** c o n t r o l ur h o r n y n e s s

**annesfuturegf:** ok that was uncalled for

**protectivecuztm:** u literally suggested u two have sex

**annesfuturegf:** i didn't think it would make her not function

**protectivecuztm:** around u she's always not able to function

**protectivecuztm:** i'm talking s e r i o u s l y dysfunctional

**annesfuturegf:** ok ok i'm sorryyy

**protectivecuztm:** i've got my eye on u

**annesfuturegf:** pls don't kill me

**protectivecuztm:** i've said this before:

**protectivecuztm:** ur of no use dead

**annesfuturegf:** well then pls don't break my kneecaps

**annesfuturegf:** or chase me around w a knife

**protectivecuztm:** it's f a k e

**annesfuturegf:** still a knife

**protectivecuztm:** do u wanna be spared or not?

**annesfuturegf:** spared

**protectivecuztm:** then shut up

**annesfuturegf:** kk

_howamithesaneone sent a message to 'the greatest band to ever live'_

**howamithesaneone:** i'm bored

**iamdonewithurshit:** hi bored i'm lina

**matchmakertm:** it's times like these i feel so powerful

**matchmakertm:** bc i can safely say i am more mature than the oldest here

**iamdonewithurshit:** stfu so

**howamithesaneone:** so what?

**imfuckingbuff:** lina do NOT tell me u were gonna say sophomore

**iamdonewithurshit:** i misclicked

**matchmakertm:** sureeee

**matchmakertm:** i may have to break ur kneecaps

**iamdonewithurshit:** no i remember i just clicked send before i could fully delete it

**matchmakertm:** mhmmmmm

**matchmakertm:** i've got my eye on u....

**iamdonewithurshit:** oh god 

**disasterbi:** y dont u just break her kneecaps for ur favorite cousin?

**imfuckingbuff:** hi bo! <3

**howamithesaneone:** @imfuckingbuff how come ur attention shifts so quickly

**matchmakertm:** anne

**disasterbi:** yea?

**matchmakertm:** no i'm answering jane's question

**imfuckingbuff:** kit isn't wrong, anne's my favorite

**iamdonewithurshit:** *rolls eyes*

**imfuckingbuff:** example: if i had a dollar for everytime i think of her

**iamdonewithurshit:** pls don't

**matchmakertm:** no keep going this shit is adorable

**imfuckingbuff:** i would have a dollar

**howamithesaneone:** anna that's not that nice

**matchmakertm:** do u have a death wish?

**disasterbi:** :(

**imfuckingbuff:** bc she never leaves my mind ;)

**disasterbi:** i-

**iamdonewithurshit:** omfg

**matchmakertm:** THAT WAS SMOOTH AS HELL

**howamithesaneone:** woww

**disasterbi:** SDLKGHHFI

**imfuckingbuff:** again w the s annie?

**disasterbi:** I D K 

**howamithesaneone:** what?

**iamdonewithurshit:** i am done with ur shit

**matchmakertm:** we know captain obvious

**matchmakertm:** let me enjoy my cleveleyn content in peace

**howamithesaneone:** cleveleyn?

**matchmakertm:** their ship name

**disasterbi:** SKFHLSDG

**imfuckingbuff:** nicee

**disasterbi:** kiiiiiiiit

**matchmakertm:** I SHIP U HARDCORE AND I WILL GET U TOGETHER IF IT KILLS ME

**disasterbi:** i will shove grind down ur throat, cleanse ur soul, and break ur kneecaps

**matchmakertm:** but i'm ur baby cuz :(

**disasterbi:** f i n e

**disasterbi:** but smthn will happen i stg

**imfuckingbuff:** hey anne

**disasterbi:** yea?

**imfuckingbuff:** i like gold but A is silent

**howamithesaneone:** what the-

**iamdonewithurshit:** wtf does that mean?

**iamdonewithurshit:** there's no 'a' in gold

**imfuckingbuff:**...

**disasterbi:** oh u like urum?

**imfuckingbuff:** urum?

**disasterbi:** when u take the a from aurum

**imfuckingbuff:** we're only talking bout the elemental symbol

**imfuckingbuff:** so when u remove a from Au

**imfuckingbuff:** you get 'u'

**matchmakertm:** anna likes uranium?

**imfuckingbuff:** Y O U

**imfuckingbuff:** i like y o u as in i like anne

**matchmakertm:** u ruined ur smoothness with this one

**matchmakertm:** i'm disappointed in u

**howamithesaneone:** girls, stop

**iamdonewithurshit:** btw how tf do yall remember this element shit?

**matchmakertm:** i'm t a k i n g chem this year

**matchmakertm:** duh

**iamdonewithurshit:** but u seniors

**disasterbi:** i read

**iamdonewithurshit:** yea right

**howamithesaneone:** s t o p f i g h t i n g

**imfuckingbuff:** anne

**disasterbi:** yea?

**imfuckingbuff:** you'll always be my priority

**disasterbi:** u mean after ur family?

**matchmakertm:** and school

**howamithesaneone:** and ur future?

**imfuckingbuff:** jokes on all of u, she's 1 and 3 already

**disasterbi:** shdgosdh

**matchmakertm:** you've redeemed ur smoothness

**iamdonewithurshit:** u have aprivate chat can't u just flirt on threr?

**matchmakertm:** aprivate

**matchmakertm:** threr

**iamdonewithurshit:** STFU

**iamdonewithurshit:** I AM D O N E

**iamdonewithurshit:** I'M SHUTTING MY PHONE OFF

**disasterbi:** bout time

**howamithesaneone:** anne

**disasterbi:** srry

**howamithesaneone:** ty

**disasterbi:** not srry

**matchmakertm:** hahahahaha

**howamithesaneone:** W H Y


	4. the start of official cleveleyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try and give context in the chapter, but this one is kind of a direct correlation to the other fic

_babybo sent a private message to redhot_

**babybo:** so that was 

**redhot** **:** yea

**babybo:** soooo what now?

**redhot:** well, let's talk

 **redhot:** what happens now?

**babybo:** thats wat i asked

**redhot:** srry

**babybo:** how do u follow hooking up at a high school party?

 **babybo:** wait were u drunk?

**redhot:** no i only had like one drink

 **redhot:** u?

**babybo:** tipsy

**redhot:** figured

**babybo:** did u mean it tho??

**redhot:** mean what?

**babybo:** when u said u have feelings for me

 **babybo:** and wanna be my gf and shit

**redhot:** yea ofc

 **redhot:** y would i lie about that?

**babybo:** bc u flirt w me 90% of the time

 **babybo:** u couldve just been joking

**redhot:** ok well in that case lemme reiterate

 **redhot:** I am in love with you.

**babybo:** ur not joking?

**redhot:** No.

**babybo:** w h y

**redhot:**??

**babybo:** dont play w me ik u know the rumors

 **babybo:** and ive been in other relationships but this feels different

 **babybo:** i dont want it to be like those times, u know?

 **babybo:** and def not like shithead

**redhot:** anne-

**babybo:** ik ppl like me for looks but they also use me for looks

 **babybo:** and other things

 **babybo:** and dont tell her i told u, but kit knows wat i mean

**redhot:** anne

 **redhot:** can i say smthn?

**babybo:** go ahead

**redhot:** i did crush on u bc of ur looks, i'm not going to deny that

 **redhot:** but ik when rumors r rumors and i don't believe them until i see it for myself

 **redhot:** i hope u know that u r not those rumors,

 **redhot:** and getting to know u through the band and lunches together developed my crush into love

 **redhot:** or at least i think it is--first time actually feeling this way

**babybo:** rlly?

**redhot:** ur beautiful, but ur also smart, funny, caring, protective

 **redhot:** and def not the things the rumors have said abt u

**babybo:** i will say only one of them is tru, but not telling u which one

**redhot:** ur not a slut, whore, bitch

**babybo:** no no no not those

 **babybo:** one of the crack rumors

**redhot:** there r crack rumors??

**babybo:** nvm

**redhot:** anyway, ily

 **redhot:** i think

 **redhot:** i've only flirted w ppl it's never gotten this far

 **redhot:** srry

**babybo:** i never wouldve guessed that but since u need help-

 **babybo:** i love you too <3

 **babybo:** do u rlly wanna become gfs?

**redhot:** yes!

 **redhot:** i'll need help tbh but yes!

 **redhot:** do u accept

**babybo:** i do

**redhot:** whoa slow down we're not getting married yet ;)

**babybo:** this will be a thing wont it?

**redhot:** it will

 **redhot:** especially since ur the bottom

**babybo:** SKGHLDS SHUT UP

**redhot:** ;)

**babybo:** do u wanna tell the others?

**redhot:** well i wanna take u out first

**babybo:** dont kill me

**redhot:** d a t e

**babybo:** <3

**redhot:** but is it bad to say no?

**babybo:** no its fine, we dont have to tell anyone yet

 **babybo:** and i mean i cant tell my dad shit anyway so...

**redhot:** thx annie

**babybo:** np annie ;) <3

**redhot:** rlly?

**babybo:** u need a nickname too!

 **babybo:** now that were dating

**redhot:** mali's looking at me weirdly lol

 **redhot:** i'm blushing rlly hard

**babybo:** ive been getting weird looks all week from my mum and kit

 **babybo:** welcome

**redhot:** so does that mean i'm annie and ur bo?

**babybo:** for now until i come up w smthn else

**redhot:** luv u bo <3

**babybo:** luv u too annie <3

(a different day idk, def at least four days tho)

_imfuckingbuff sent a message to 'the greatest band to ever live'_

**imfuckingbuff:** ok i went to grab my red hoodie bc i'm cold

 **imfuckingbuff:** it's not fucking here

**iamdonewithurshit:** and y r u asking us?

**imfuckingbuff:** we literally just had a rehearsal and y'all left

**howamithesaneone:** did u check i n the house?

**imfuckingbuff:** i strictly remember leaving it on the boxes

 **imfuckingbuff:** lemme check tho

**howamithesaneone:** u did go inside so maybe u brought it in

**matchmakertm:** hey anna

**imfuckingbuff:** yea?

**matchmakertm:** what design does it have?

**imfuckingbuff:** champion

 **imfuckingbuff:** y?

**matchmakertm:** [picture attached]

**imfuckingbuff:** @disasterbi

 **imfuckingbuff:** wth?

**disasterbi:** K I T

**matchmakertm:** EXPLAIN URSELF BITCH

**disasterbi:** SLDKHG

 **disasterbi:** f i n e

 **disasterbi:** i stole annas hoodie

**iamdonewithurshit:** JANE PAY UP

**imfuckingbuff:** wtf?

**howamithesaneone:** I'LL HAVE HTE MONEY AT SCHOOL STOP SPAMMING ME ON PRIVATE

**matchmakertm:** hte

 **matchmakertm:** and omg the mom friend bets?

**howamithesaneone:** first time i've lost

**iamdonewithurshit:** unlikely

**imfuckingbuff:** ok back to this ANNE

 **imfuckingbuff:** WHY'D U STEAL MY HOODIE

**disasterbi:** ITS S O F T

 **disasterbi:** AND C O M F Y

 **disasterbi:** AND I L I K E IT

**imfuckingbuff:** u couldn't have asked???

**disasterbi:** im s o r r y

**matchmakertm:** r we witnessing our first couple fight?

**disasterbi:** SDKLHSG

**iamdonewithurshit:** probably not

**howamithesaneone:** sort of

 **howamithesaneone:** as in playful banter

**matchmakertm:** how much

**howamithesaneone:** 50

**matchmakertm:** shit u bet so much

**iamdonewithurshit:** she bet 70 on the hoodie thing

**howamithesaneone:** i'll win this one

**iamdonewithurshit:** unlikely

**imfuckingbuff:** u know we can see this?

**matchmakertm:** exactly

(that night)

_babybo sent a private message to redhot_

**babybo:** annie?

**redhot:** ur still up?

**babybo** **:** i cant sleep :(

**redhot:** k

**babybo:** sklghds did i wake u up??

 **babybo:** im srry

 **babybo:** WAIT WTF SOMEONE'S THROWING STUFF AT MY WINDOW

**redhot:** srry that's me, can u help me up?

**babybo:** wtf did u walk all the way here???

**redhot:** no 

**redhot:** i ran

**babybo:** y???

**redhot:** cuz my gf can't sleep now help me up

(that morning)

_matchmakertm sent a message to 'the greatest band to ever live'_

**matchmakertm:** GUESS WHO FUCKING BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE

**howamithesaneone:** anna

**iamdonewithurshit:** anna

**imfuckingbuff:** i feel so loved

**matchmakertm:** AND GUESS WHOS BED SHE WAS IN

**howamithesaneone:** anne

**iamdonewithurshit:** anne

**disasterbi:** slksdhgsldhg

**matchmakertm:** explain

**disasterbi:** escape method k: reverse edition

**iamdonewithurshit:** wtf is this?

**matchmakertm:** that doesn't explain how she got there

**imfuckingbuff:** [image attached]

**howamithesaneone:** who w i l l i n g l y runs?

**imfuckingbuff:** i don't w/o good reason

 **imfuckingbuff:** i'm not like the crazy ppl who take travk

**matchmakertm:** travk

**imfuckingbuff:** shutu p

**matchmakertm:** shutu p

 **matchmakertm:** this is too fun

**iamdonewithurshit:** so anna's just gonna get away unpunished?

 **iamdonewithurshit:** wait nvm mali and will r texting

**imfuckingbuff:** U BETTER NOT SAY SHIT

**iamdonewithurshit:** i didn't

 **iamdonewithurshit:** but i did tell them where u r

**imfuckingbuff:** FUCKING TATTLETALE

**matchmakertm:** BSHDJHS HAHAAH

 **matchmakertm:** [video attached]

_iamdonewithurshit saved a video_

**disasterbi:** K I T W H Y

 **disasterbi:** and fuck u aragon

**imfuckingbuff:** what about me?

**disasterbi:** slkghsd

 **disasterbi:** no way in hell will i fuck aragon so dont even think of it

**iamdonewithurshit:** the feeling's mutual

 **iamdonewithurshit:** and i need blackmail

_howamithesaneone saved a video_

**disasterbi:** j a n e

**howamithesaneone:** i want blackmail too

 **howamithesaneone:** i'm more sane then all of u, but i'm not completely sane

_imfuckingbuff saved a video_

**disasterbi:** ANNA WHYYYYYY

**imfuckingbuff:** i look awkward as hell but u look absolutely adorable

**disasterbi:** sklghsdk

**matchmakertm:** and i sent the video so ur outta luck

**disasterbi:** its a cruel world

**matchmakertm:** we will be going now

(during 5 period, aka the period right after lunch)

_babybo sent a private message to redhot_

**babybo:** babe u left ur hoodie at the lunch table

 **babybo:** it smells like u

**redhot:** i did that on purpose so u can wear it

**babybo:** but its ur favorite hoodie

**redhot:** and ur my favorite person <3

 **redhot:** also u kinda stole it yesterday

**babybo:** u seemed mad abt that

**redhot:** i was joking, u can steal my hoodies <3

 **redhot:** were u worried?

**babybo:** a little, but also it was over text

**redhot:** srry 

**babybo:** its ok ur doing great :)

**redhot:** aight luv u <3

**babybo:** luv u too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had too much fun w this prompt/chap lol
> 
> requests open i guess


	5. hello pppllllllll

_redhot sent a private message to babybo_

**redhot:** r u ok bo?

**babybo:** how tf did u know im crying u witch bitch?

**redhot:** cuz i'm ur gf

 **redhot:** but wait ur actually crying, i just noticed u were down??

**babybo:** uhh

**redhot:** i'm coming over stay there

**babybo:** annie ur grounded

**redhot:** i don't fucking care my gf is crying

 **redhot:** i will not have that u r the best thing that's happened to me

**babybo:** ew why?

**redhot:** ok wtf first off don't say "ew why" you're rlly the best thing that's happened to me with u i wouldn't be the girl i was today

**babybo:** annie.

 **babybo:** im not the only one whos sad am i?

**redhot:** wdym?

**babybo:** anna if ur sad pls tell me

**redhot:** it's fine

 **redhot:** i just have a lot going on rn

**babybo:** stay in ur room

 **babybo:** we can talk abt it

 **babybo:** and ill talk abt mine

 **babybo:** but its up to u

**redhot:** how long do u have?

 **redhot:** we can just call for a couple of minutes then i'll go to bed

**babybo:** we can talk for however long u need love <3

_matchmakertm sent a message to 'the greatest band to ever live'_

**matchmakertm:** ANNA STOP INFLUENCING MY CUZ INTO MAKING BAD DECISIONS

**iamdonewithurshit:** what'd she do this time

**imfuckingbuff:** y do u all hate me?

**iamdonewithurshit:** clearly bc of ur bad decision making skills

**matchmakertm:** SHE MADE ANNE PULL AN ALLNIGHTER

 **matchmakertm:** SHE HAS A TEST TODAY

 **matchmakertm:** IN H I S T O R Y

**howamithesaneone:** WHAT

**imfuckingbuff:** oh no the mom friend's been summoned

**howamithesaneone:** anna what the f u c k did u do?

**iamdonewithurshit:** somethign atrocious 

**matchmakertm:** somethign

**iamdonewithurshit:** stfu

**matchmakertm:** anyway THEY STAYED UP ALL NIGHT ON THE PHONE

 **matchmakertm:** the p h o n e

**iamdonewithurshit:** THE PHONE IS RINGING

 **iamdonewithurshit:** THERE'S AN ANIMAL IN TROUBLE

**disasterbi:** what the FUCK IS THIS?

**iamdonewithurshit:** i've been babysitting baby cousins i am sorry

 **iamdonewithurshit:** actually in ur case, i'm not

 **iamdonewithurshit:** screw u

**imfuckingbuff:** LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE

**disasterbi:** ANNIE CALM DOWN

**matchmakertm:** @iamdonewithurshit did u say BABY cousins?

**iamdonewithurshit:**....yes?

**disasterbi:** shit

 **disasterbi:** kit has a major case of baby fever

**matchmakertm:** AHHHHH

 **matchmakertm:** CAN I COME SEE???

**disasterbi:** and there is it

**imfuckingbuff:** bo

 **imfuckingbuff:** u feeling better?

**disasterbi:** yes ty <3

 **disasterbi:** and kit MUST u go to catalinas house?

**matchmakertm:** YES 

**matchmakertm:** i do not care for ur boleyn grudges i will go see the babies if it kills me

**iamdonewithurshit:** yes kit u can come see

 **iamdonewithurshit:** IF anne does not come

**matchmakertm:** i don't think she wants to anyway but YES TYYYYY

**disasterbi:** ur right abt that

**imfuckingbuff:** no one's home i'm gonna go have ice cream for breakfast

**disasterbi:** annie no take care of urself plsssss

**imfuckingbuff:** but-

**disasterbi:** :(

**imfuckingbuff:** fine

**iamdonewithurshit:** aren't u an athlete?

 **iamdonewithurshit:** ur supposed to resist these urges right?

**matchmakertm:** that's what i thought

**imfuckingbuff:** yea i guess

**matchmakertm:** r u gonna be alright by urself?

**disasterbi:** I CAN FORGE A NOTE AND SKIP

**matchmakertm:** NO UR NOT

**imfuckingbuff:** lol i'll be fine thx

 **imfuckingbuff:** this is what i get for breaking thomas' arm

**matchmakertm:** i don't need this right in the morning

 **matchmakertm:** also dislocated, you'd be suspended longer if u broke it

**imfuckingbuff:** thx helps a lot

**disasterbi:** IM FORGING THE NOTE

**imfuckingbuff:** no go to school

**iamdonewithurshit:** i could care less

**disasterbi:** fineeee

 **disasterbi:** and screww u aragon

**matchmakertm:** screww

(a few seconds)

**iamdonewithurshit:** where'd jane go?

**matchmakertm:** lemme ask-

**iamdonewithurshit:** nvm

**matchmakertm:** huh?

**disasterbi:** what

**imfuckingbuff:** spill the beans

**iamdonewithurshit:** she's talking w someone

 **iamdonewithurshit:** guess who

**matchmakertm:** i'm guessing cathy?

**disasterbi:** who dat

**matchmakertm:** catherine parr?

**imfuckingbuff:** wait isn't she her brother's gf?

**disasterbi:** oh wait that's her?

 **disasterbi:** oh yea definitely

**matchmakertm:** wait hol up why're u at the school already?

**iamdonewithurshit:** student council

**imfuckingbuff:** liar

**iamdonewithurshit:** who said i was on student council?

 **iamdonewithurshit:** it's the club leader meeting today

**imfuckingbuff:** SHIT IM MISSING IT

**disasterbi:** anna ur not a club leader

**imfuckingbuff:** sports captains always go too

**disasterbi:** someone will go in ur place 

**imfuckingbuff:** i'm captain of m u l t i p l e teams

**matchmakertm:** wtf isn't that illegal?

**imfuckingbuff:** no

 **imfuckingbuff:** aren't u supposed to be here?

**matchmakertm:** i ain't a senior yet boi

 **matchmakertm:** my position only applies to the cheerleader squad

**imfuckingbuff: 😏**

**matchmakertm:** U FUCKING BITCH NOT LIKE THAT

_babybo sent a private message to redhot_

**babybo:** r u sure youll be ok by urself?

 **babybo:** i can and will forge an absence note

**redhot:** pls don't

**babybo:** but r u sure?

 **babybo:** i don't want u to feel bad

**redhot:** i don't want YOU to feel bad

 **redhot:** or obligated to help me

**babybo:** babe that's literally what i told u last night

**redhot:**...

**babybo:** it's okay to care for us but take time for u ok?

 **babybo:** i love u and u deserve it

**redhot:**.....i'm supposed to be the caring one....

**babybo:** i'm not the only one who needs to be comforted in this relationship

 **babybo:** these things go both ways anna, not just one

**redhot:** alright

**babybo:** ur doing great tho, ik this is ur first real relationship

**redhot:** yea

 **redhot:** thx anne

**babybo:** i'll tell u everything that happens here

**redhot:** text me after EVERY class?

**babybo:** promise

**redhot:** u promised

**babybo:** ik ik and i will

**redhot:** okayyy

**babybo:** i have to go for real now....

**redhot:** :(

**babybo:** i'll text after first period okay?

**redhot:** okay :(

**babybo:** i love u <3

**redhot:** :)

 **redhot:** love u too <3

(after first period)

**babybo:** im taking u somewhere when schools done

**redhot:** omg u weren't kidding

**babybo:** y would i break my promise?

 **babybo:** ily

**redhot:** :3

 **redhot:** ok then

 **redhot:** where and why?

**babybo:** the city?

 **babybo:** and bc i want to

**redhot:** i don't have any extra money :(

**babybo:** its called a date

 **babybo:** i pay for u

**redhot:** oh how the tables have turned

_protectivecuz sent a private message to annesfuturegf_

**protectivecuz:** r u texting anne rn?

**annesfuturegf:** yea why?

**protectivecuz:** she's smiling r e a l l y hard at her phone rn

**annesfuturegf:** stop

**protectivecuz:** she's smiling so much she looks like such a dork

 **protectivecuz:** ask her out soon bitch

**annesfuturegf:** aight aight

(after 2nd)

_babybo sent a private message to redhot_

**babybo:** ANNIE I LOST MY PHONE

**redhot:**......babe?

**babybo:** I LITERALLY CANT FIND IT ITS ONLY SECOND PERIOD

**redhot:** what're u doing rn?

**babybo:** texting u???

**redhot:**.....dummy <3

**babybo:** heyyyyy

**redhot:** anne look at what ur holding

**babybo:** omfg

 **babybo:** im an idiot

**redhot:** ur my idiot ;)

**babybo:** sdlkgh

**redhot:** <3

**babybo:** <3

(after 3rd)

**babybo:** can u send me a photo of u?

**redhot:**...y?

**babybo:** these guys keep tryin to ask me out

 **babybo:** they cant take a hint

**redhot:** hol up i need to be sexy as hell so they get jealous

**babybo:** dont-

**redhot:** [picture attached]

**babybo:** SGLKSHDGOH STOPPPP

**redhot:** ;)

**babybo:** this is too much im in school

**redhot:** did they leave u alone?

**babybo:** one of them asked for a threesome but the others told him off

**redhot:** who was it i will kill

**babybo:** nah kit beat u to it

**redhot:** i will kill him again

**babybo:** if u say so

**redhot:** Are you doubting me?

**babybo:** no im not i swear

 **babybo:** gtg be back in 50

(after 4th)

**babybo:** hey u love me right?

**redhot:** ofc don't doubt it for a second

**babybo:** hey u love me right?

**redhot:** babe u just asked that ilysm

**babybo:** srry signal sucks here

 **babybo:** <3 u

**redhot:** <3 u too

**babybo:** this is half of our relationship isn't it?

**redhot:** yes it is

(lunch)

**redhot:** aight i feel good u don't have to text me after every period now

**babybo:** but my promise-

**redhot:** i'm giving u a pass

 **redhot:** when's ur history?

**babybo:** just took it

 **babybo:** teach graded it right in front of me since i was the first one done

**redhot:** OOOH WHAT'D U GET

**babybo:** full score bitch

 **babybo:** TAKE THAT U FUCKING HISTORY TEACHER

**redhot:** lol who u have?

**babybo:** the bitchy one

**redhot:** ohh eww i am so srry

**babybo:** ope i gtg socialize

**redhot:** yes go do that love

 **redhot:** i'll see u later

**babybo:** we dont have rehearsal?

 **babybo:** oh wait im taking u downtown right

**redhot:** wow ur almost as lost as me when i look into ur eyes

**babybo:** SSHDGLKH OK IM LEAVING NOW

**redhot:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests open cuz i have no idea what this shit is


	6. annes dad is shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parasyte_Ben  
> Okay Okay I would like to request Anne's dad being a pp head and one of the beheaded cousins being sad about it and like the rest of the queens are like, "yo, heck him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took some creative liberties with their families hehe

**howamithesaneone:** I AM ABT TO THROW HANDS RN

**matchmakertm:** jane? throwing hands?

**matchmakertm:** this i gotta see

**iamdonewithurshit:** alright wat happened?

**howamithesaneone:** MY BROTHER

**howamithesaneone:** FLIRTING

**disasterbi:** with who?

**disasterbi:** cathy?

**howamithesaneone;** no

**howamithesaneone:** (thankfully)

**imfuckingbuff:** jane ur not hiding this very well

**howamithesaneone:** shut it and lemme rant

**iamdonewithurshit:** who is he flirting with?

**howamithesaneone:** M E

**matchmakertm:** what the FUCK

**howamithesaneone:** IK

**iamdonewithurshit:** w h y

**howamithesaneone:** HIS FRIENDS DARED HIM TO AND NOW HE WONT SHUT THE FUCK UP

**disasterbi:** ewwwwwwww

**howamithesaneone:** LIKE HOW TF AM I RELATED TO THIS BITCH??

**iamdonewithurshit:** anne i hate you but u can gather up a good amount of the seniors

**disasterbi:** truce

**iamdonewithurshit:** easier than i thought alright

**disasterbi:** when?

**iamdonewithurshit:** now

**matchmakertm:** can i help?

**iamdonewithurshit:** no

**matchmakertm:** pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee

**matchmakertm:** i'll bring my fake knife

**disasterbi:** we have mine and n o

**disasterbi:** its a senior thing let us handle it

**imfuckingbuff:** before u do that,

**imfuckingbuff:** ANNE ANSWER OUR FUCKING PRIVATE CHAT IK UR READING THE MESSAGES

**matchmakertm:** oh?

**howamithesaneone:** what're u talking about hmmm?

**matchmakertm:** jane 

**matchmakertm:** ily

**howamithesaneone:** sure kid

**matchmakertm:** le gasp

**imfuckingbuff:** IT'S NOT LIKE THAT SHE'S BEING SAD BUT WON'T TALK ABT IT

**matchmakertm:** ANNE FUCKING BOLEYN WHAT DID I SAY

**disasterbi:** kit u know y im like this

**matchmakertm:** oh right 

**imfuckingbuff:** ANNE PLS TELL ME WHY

**howamithesaneone:** u can talk to all of us

**iamdonewithurshit:** i won't care

**disasterbi:** it's a male

**iamdonewithurshit:** nvm

**matchmakertm:** THIS is what i have to do to get u girls to get along?

**matchmakertm:** involve a shitty man?

**iamdonewithurshit:** basically

**disasterbi:** what she said

**imfuckingbuff:** ok i'm glad ur getting along but anne pls stop stalling

**disasterbi:** my dad is shit ok?

**disasterbi:** hes shit and i cant do anything abt it

**howamithesaneone:** oh um...

**matchmakertm:** yea

**imfuckingbuff:** shit and kit u live w anne

**matchmakertm:** yes i do

**howamithesaneone:** how do u even respond to that?

**iamdonewithurshit:** ik

**iamdonewithurshit:** just leave

**disasterbi:** what do u think wweve been trying to do aragon?

**matchmakertm:** wweve

**disasterbi:** shut up

**iamdonewithurshit:** can we not use senior intimidation?

**imfuckingbuff:** i can get literally every sport to join

**imfuckingbuff:** except softball

**howamithesaneone:** do i wanna know

**imfuckingbuff;** tussle

**imfuckingbuff:** i'll spare you the details

**matchmakertm:** the cheerleaders r scary

**iamdonewithurshit:** no they're not

**matchmakertm:** ur lucky then

**iamdonewithurshit:**???

**disasterbi:** guys no

**disasterbi:** hes not gonna fucking stop bc an entire highschool comes

**disasterbi:** plus then the whole school would know bout my shit family

**matchmakertm:** except ur mom

**matchmakertm:** and me

**disasterbi:** u two r abt the only good ppl in the fam

**howamithesaneone:** oh my god

**disasterbi:** jane its fine this is normal

**howamithesaneone:** no not that (tho i am still concerned)

**howamithesaneone:** WTF IS HAPPENING IN THE CAF??

**iamdonewithurshit:** ANNE DON'T FUCKING BACK OUT

**disasterbi:** IM NOT I GOT DISTRACTED BY THE CHAT CALM UR ASS

**imfuckingbuff:** jane i suggest u get out of the way

**imfuckingbuff:** u too kit

**matchmakertm:** y me??

**matchmakertm:** i need to take videos :(

**imfuckingbuff:** get on the stairs if u must

**disasterbi:** im here

**howamithesaneone:** and i'm out wtf is abt to happen?

**iamdonewithurshit:** senior war prepare urselves

**disasterbi:** (and an excuse to ur parents about y ur bro is covered in bruises)

**imfuckingbuff:** especially if ur parents believe ur brother more than u

**imfuckingbuff:** been there done that

**matchmakertm:** will? rlly?

**imfuckingbuff:** oh no not will, mali

**howamithesaneone:** ur all gonna get suspended

**imfuckingbuff:** i'm already suspended :)

**howamithesaneone:** we don't need more

**matchmakertm:** anne r u wearing fucking gloves???

**disasterbi:** no fingerprint evidence

**matchmakertm:** SCHOOLS DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO GO TO THAT LEVEL

**iamdonewithurshit:** the polive do

**matchmakertm:** polive

**iamdonewithurshit:** >:P

**howamithesaneone:** y r u talking abt the police???

**howamithesaneone:** HELLO????

**imfuckingbuff:** if he's lucky ur brother will make it out alive

**howamithesaneone:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

(later)

**disasterbi:** update: i have escaped the school but not my dad goodbye

**imfuckingbuff:** anne get back here

**matchmakertm:** *drags anne and pushes her into anna's lap*

**matchmakertm:** now kiss

**iamdonewithurshit:** rlly kit?

**howamithesaneone:** kit should i be concerned abt u too?

**matchmakertm:** nahhhh

**imfuckingbuff:** y r we worried abt kit when anne just said she couldn't escape her dad?

**imfuckingbuff:** no offense

**matchmakertm:** offense taken, u clearly love anne but u won't ask her out

**howamithesaneone:** kit

**matchmakertm:** I WILL SHIP IF I WANT TO AND I WILL LOCK U IN A CLOSET

**iamdonewithurshit:** do u have the keys?

**matchmakertm:** yes

**iamdonewithurshit:** gimme

**matchmakertm:** y should i?

**iamdonewithurshit:** bc jane and cathy r being annoying as well

**howamithesaneone:** r u stalking me?

**iamdonewithurshit:** no i brought the kids to the park and i see u trying to climb a tree

**imfuckingbuff:** i'm sorry what?

**disasterbi:** SDLKGHSDGHSL SEND A PIC OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**howamithesaneone:** lina i fucking swear to god

**iamdonewithurshit:** [video attached]

**matchmakertm:** OMG A VIDEO EVEN BETTER

**matchmakertm:** and speaking of vids

**matchmakertm:** [video attached]

**imfuckingbuff:** ah yes ze war thx kit

**iamdonewithurshit:** kit?

**matchmakertm:** i'm fucking in u better not do it w/o me

**matchmakertm:** or u will fail

**iamdonewithurshit:** u have the keys i can't do it without u

**howamithesaneone:** just great

**howamithesaneone:** just fucking great

**imfuckingbuff:** this is great and all but anne

**imfuckingbuff:** are you hurt?

**disasterbi:** kits got it handled dw

**matchmakertm:** and her dad finally left for a business party

**matchmakertm:** which we know is a "business" party

**howamithesaneone:** he hasn't tried anything.....has he?

**matchmakertm:** just once

**disasterbi:** my mom took the damage on that one

**iamdonewithurshit:** try starting a divorce file behind their backs

**imfuckingbuff:**...

**matchmakertm:** wait we could do that

**howamithesaneone:** isn't that illegal?

**iamdonewithurshit:** not if no one finds out

**disasterbi:** y r u helping me?

**iamdonewithurshit:** cuz my sister did that and my mom ended up completing it and leaving my abusive dad

**iamdonewithurshit:** mind u my sister was 9 at the time

**iamdonewithurshit:** now she's married to my step-parent

**howamithesaneone:** step-parent?

**iamdonewithurshit:** enby

**matchmakertm:** REPRESENTATION

**imfuckingbuff:** nice

**disasterbi:**.....alright.....

**disasterbi:** if ur fucking lying i will personaoly killy u

**matchmakertm:** personaoly

**matchmakertm:** killy

**disasterbi:** shut up

**disasterbi:** and killy was on purpose

**iamdonewithurshit:** u won't have to bc i'm not lying

**imfuckingbuff:** i might die today

**howamithesaneone:** ANNA FUCKING CLEVES

**matchmakertm:** wat is it now?

**iamdonewithurshit:** i looked up just in time to see it

**iamdonewithurshit:** i didn't get a photo tho

**disasterbi:** I NEED PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE TO ENSURE THE FOLLOWING EVENTS ARE OF TRUTH

**matchmakertm:** STOP TRYIN TO BE SMART

**disasterbi:** I READ

**iamdonewithurshit:** unlikely

**imfuckingbuff:** ok i swear to god they were abt to kiss

**imfuckingbuff:** so i threw a stick at them

**disasterbi:** UR THERE TOO??

**disasterbi:** HOL UP IM SNEAKING OUT

**matchmakertm:** DONT LEAVE ME BEHINDDDDD

**iamdonewithurshit:** ANNA Y WOULD U INTERRUPT THEIR KISS

**imfuckingbuff:** to get them pissed off at some random person

**imfuckingbuff:** but i got caught

**disasterbi:** JANE WHERE IN THE FUCK DID U GET THAT ROPE??

**matchmakertm:** JANE WHY IN THE FUCK DO U HAVE THAT ROPE??

**howamithesaneone:** it's not mine

**iamdonewithurshit:** then who's-

**iamdonewithurshit:** omfg did u steal it???

**howamithesaneone:** y do u care?

**iamdonewithurshit:** THIS IS A FUCKING KIDS PLAYGROUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests open and look the crack for this au is showing up how wonderful


End file.
